


Fusion Practice

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Series: unity [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Gem Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, Other, fusion practice, fusion steven, no ships, steven is a fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: (Pt. 2 to Apart But Still Together)Fusion practice doesn’t exactly go as well as Garnet and Steven wanted it to. However, Steven won’t let butterflies get in his way.
Relationships: Garnet & Pink Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe, no ships - Relationship
Series: unity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671916
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	Fusion Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 to Apart But Still Together!

Day fell into dusk quickly, surprising Steven. Time had gone by a little too fast for his liking. He was currently focusing on following Garnet to find a location for what she liked to call “fusion practice,” something Steven hadn’t done for years now.

Last time he had fusion practice, it was as Stevonnie. He remembered learning more about both Connie _and_ Stevonnie that day, which ended up benefiting them. However, this time he wouldn’t be the one learning. He would instead be the one that _his_ components would learn to be.

Eventually, the two fusions arrived in an empty field. Steven was sure that the wildflowers would look beautiful during the day, seeing as how they still were so beautiful at night. The stars shined above him as Garnet sat down.

“Take a seat,” The permafusion said, her voice calm. Steven took a seat across from her, settling down in the soft grass and staring at a bright flower at his feet. How had he never heard of this place? He always knew that Garnet could be secretive, but why would she keep a place so gorgeous in private?

His thought process paused when the gem spoke up, “Okay, Steven. You’re going to need to talk to yourself. I’ll be here for support, but you’re going to have to believe in yourself. Just find a balance and remember that we all love you.”

The hybrid laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “Oh, okaaaay… and what if I can’t _find_ a balance?”

“You’ll find one. Don’t worry.”

With that, Garnet crossed her legs and put her thumbs together, the rest of her fingers pointing downwards. Just like the position Steven learned when he was younger. The boy copied her position and relaxed before closing his eyes.

Yang awoke in a part of his mind he had only ever been to once or twice before. This place was often called a fusionscape by other fusions. Steven’s fusionscape had pink grass covering the floor with a pink ocean off to the side. The sky was reflecting the shades of what would be a sunset on Earth, although the sunset here seemed to never end.

The boy was sitting in Yin’s lap, the other’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Yang let out a content exhale, hugging the other back and relaxing into his embrace. The two sat there for a while, although they could probably just stay in here and cuddled for an eternity if they could. The human giggled when Yin nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

In response to this, Yang rested his head on the other’s shoulder. He heard a content sigh from his gem and smiled to himself. However, this quickly faded when a pink, glowing butterfly landed on his nose.

Yang opened his eyes some more and looked at the scenery behind Yin, unsurprised when he saw even more butterflies. Butterflies resemble issues, right?

He took a few seconds before he stood up slowly and gently got out of his gem’s embrace. Yin looked up at him with a softer-than-usual expression rather than his normal blank face. Yang shot him a smile and sat down next to him.

“We need to talk,” Was how he started the conversation. He tried to think about what seemed to cause the most butterflies. He looked up and saw even more of the gorgeous insects, although their reasons for existing were all quite terrible. Sometimes he could even hear something his mom would say, making him even more uncomfortable.

“About?” Yin questioned, expression blank once again. The gem could oftentimes seem rude or careless, although Yang knew that he tried his hardest. He had severe alexithymia, preventing him from expressing things to almost everyone except Yang.

Yang hesitated, shuddering when a new butterfly formed. He took in a deep breath, “Pink Diamond.”

Any softness on Yin’s face hardened as those words escaped his human’s mouth. Although they were almost always fused into Steven, something they mutually agreed on was to never talk about Pink Diamond. Even just mentioning her name got both of them upset most of the time, “Negative.”

The human scooted closer to his gem and wrapped an arm around the other’s, “Yin, we _need_ to. It’s been so long and we’ve learned so much since then. We can’t just ignore the fact that she plays such a big role in our lives!”

Yin stared at the other before standing up, pulling his arm away from his human, “Our other conversations were all compromised.” He took a step back and looked up at the butterflies. They were swarming up above them, blanketing the majority of the beautiful sky. The gem then scanned the area before taking more steps forward.

“But that doesn’t mean we should leave words left unsaid!” Yang replied, jumping up and crossing his arms. He saw Yin freeze in place and watched as his glow brightened. The pink aura around him only seemed to create more butterflies. Suddenly, Yang was hit with a large mix of emotions: anger, sadness, hatred, resentment… they were strong yet at the same time felt foreign.

 _‘That_ _must be how Yin feels.’_ Yang thought to himself. The two were able to feel each other’s emotions, although Yin was usually pretty good at blocking Yang from feeling his feelings. Usually, the human would calm down the moment he felt the other feeling this way, but a newfound bitterness sparked through his body, “You always just ignore the truth and I’m _sick_ of it! Steven will _never_ be stable if you’re not able to deal with talking things out!”

A hand came up and clutched Yang’s stomach when his gem’s emotions only seemed to get stronger. Every emotion was negative, and it all mixed together into some large ball of feelings. The pain he felt from within that didn’t even belong to him was excruciating, forcing a pained groan to escape his lips, “We **_need_ **to talk things out!” He called to the other.

The wind around them suddenly got stronger, and more butterflies seemed to be there than there was just a second ago. Both halves gasped when a large swarm of butterflies flew right in between them, blocking them from seeing each other. Yin felt Yang’s anger melt into fear and he called out to him.

“Yang?!” He screamed loudly, trying to tune out the butterflies whispering things he wanted to forget. When he got no response his hatred quickly twisted into consternation. Ignoring the discomfort of the whole situation, he ran up to the butterflies and pushed past them the best he could. He hadn’t expected the wall of thoughts to be as thick as it was, but even he had barely any strength against it.

The gem perked up when he could hear Yang faintly calling his name on the other side. He got closer with every step, even if he was still struggling. Eventually, he held out his hand through the thick swarm butterflies and could only hope that his human would notice. The moment he felt a familiar hand grab his, he pulled the human through the butterflies and brought them together.

Steven jumped up, turning pink once again. He would have reached down to grab the gem at his navel and make sure that it wasn’t cracked or anything, but his body’s unwanted shape shifting confirmed that it was still there.

“Steven!” Garnet called out, trying to reach for the boy who was panicking, “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry!” The hybrid lied. This resulted in his body shifting into weird proportions once again. One moment he was smaller, then taller, then larger… Garnet could obviously tell that something wasn’t right.

“Don’t lie! You can trust me, I want to help you,” The fusion replied, stepping forward to grab his shoulder. However, the hybrid stumbled back, eventually tripping and falling onto his stomach. 

Steven’s body shifted once again. His heart was pounding and he was holding back tears, not due to physical pain but instead due to stress, “I’m not lying, don’t worry! Just trying out new powers!”

As soon as he said that, his body began to shift into a familiar form. Within seconds, he was a giant again, just like that time in Priyanka’s office. The glow from his skin grew brighter and he allowed Garnet to grab one of his fingers.

Hesitantly, Steven allowed tears to fall, “You’re right, I lied… I just, don’t…” His voice trailed off and he grew just a little taller before there was a bright flash of light. Garnet flinched away, covering her eyes due to just how radiant it was.

A few seconds passed and the light faded out. Instead of Steven, Garnet saw his components. They were regular sized, although the pink glow coming from Yin showed her that he was definitely the gem half.

Before the fusion could say anything, Yin jumped up and ran to be next to Yang’s side. The human wasn’t getting up, instead laying there. Garnet walked up to them, worried.

“-‘ment. Heart?” Yin placed a hand on his human’s chest, pausing for a moment before speaking again, “Activated. Lungs?” Another pause, “Positive. Body?” The gem stood up now, seemingly scanning Yang’s form, “Functioning. Conclusion? Insensate.”

The fusion watched the odd entity looking over Yang’s body, “Is he okay?” The gem half looked up at her with a blank stare, subconsciously moving the body a little closer to himself.

“Affirmative,” He replied before turning back to Yang. At the sight of a bruise, Yin leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to it, careful not to cause any more pain to the unconscious boy. He leaned back when he saw it begin to heal successfully.

Garnet watched in awe as the other gem did this to every bruise or cut visible. Is this how Steven healed himself? Now that she thought about it, the boy rarely ever had bruises or anything of the sort. It all made sense now, at least.

Once finished, Yin pressed a gentle kiss to the grass and stepped back when even more colorful wildflowers began to blossom. The gem stood up now, walking up to the fusion, expressionless as per usual. Once he was next to her, he spoke up, “Butterflies separated us.”

The fusion seemed surprised by these words. Just how many worries did Steven’s components hide? She stepped closer to the other gem and hugged him close. Yin was tense for a moment, although he hugged back after some time.

“It’s going to all be alright,” She whispered reassuringly to Yin, “No matter how difficult the topic may be for both of you, it’s important that you talk things out. Not only for each other, but also for Steven.”

Yin didn’t reply, instead keeping his arms wrapped around the other’s waist and waiting for his human to wake up. This form felt so _wrong_. In reality, the gem knew that Garnet only spoke the truth— they would need to talk things over at some point or another.

What felt like an eternity passed before Yang woke up. Instantly, Yin was by his side, hugging the other close and picking him up. The human just laughed at this, wrapping his arms around Yin’s neck and relaxing onto his shoulder. He let out a content sigh when Yin lightly squeezed him.

“Do you two want to try again at speaking things out?” Garnet asked, getting straight to the point. Within seconds, Steven was formed.

“I think I’m better prepared this time around,” The hybrid replied, sitting down in the same position he was sitting in earlier. He focused on his breathing and…

The wall of butterflies was still there, but Yin and Yang were both on the same side of it this time. The two of them quickly cuddled up as they always did. It helped them whenever they were stressed. Yang spoke up first, “I’m scared that we'll be just like mom. I’m even more scared that we might hurt others.”

Yin actually replied this time around, “I wouldn’t want to hurt others, but I especially don’t want you or Steven getting hurt. I’m scared of being like mom, too.”

The two of them spoke for hours, watching as butterfly after butterfly faded away. When the two of them gained consciousness as Steven once again, it was already morning.

Oddly enough, he still had that diamond eye and the same hair he had gotten earlier. Garnet suggested that this could just be Yin finally establishing more presence within their fusion, and Steven agreed with her. When he got home and went to sleep, he was able to rest well for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Yin and Yang are super fluffy 🥺💕💕  
> Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
